


Quédate a mi lado

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Intento de lemon (el cual es muy rápido), M/M, Mentioned Phichit Chulanot, No se toma en cuenta el tercer capítulo, Pero como lo incomoda, Porn With Plot, Posible Ooc, Premisas inconclusas, Qué pasaría si Victor regresa a Rusia, Sorry Not Sorry, Victor es un fantasma en la vida de Yuuri, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: Y Victor olvidó que tan grande corazón está hecho de cristal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por este último. La imagen pertenece a su autor (xD). Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Contextualización** : canon-divergente, "What if" Qué pasaría si Victor regresa a Rusia después de "aguas termales sobre hielo".
> 
>  **Advertencias** : Premisas inconclusas, (intento de drama), posible Ooc y lemon (medio explícito).
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Las escenas están representadas por números romanos. La transición de la II y III es algo larga y a su vez está marcada por asteriscos (.*.) que representan saltos de tiempo en una misma escena y que la conforman. Los _pensamientos_ están marcados por cursivas. La escena III es un flashback, al igual que algunos diálogos, aquellos escritos " _entre comillas y cursivas_ ".

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

**Hanare zuni soba ite**

_**Side**_ **A:** _**Regresar a casa**_

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

Su habitación se halla tan vacía que ya no la reconoce, es suya y a la vez no, le es ajena. La carencia de posters en las paredes aumenta un poco la falta de él.

Se abstiene de preguntarse el motivo de no volver a colocarlos, quizá los desea como una prueba de que estuvo allí. O que, por otra parte, al conocer al hombre, al humano, no quiere hacerlo aún más inalcanzable como lo es el papel del ídolo. Subirlo a un pedestal en que lo coloca un fanático. Y contradictoriamente borrar su figura aunque siempre esté presente en sus recuerdos.

Yuuri solamente desea dejar de sentir.

Esa angustia que le roba el aire de momentos. Acompañado del dolor de ver sus sueños acabados cuando los tuvo aún palmo de distancia, cansado de esforzarse inútilmente. El trabajo duro, en su caso, con frecuencia no trae una recompensa. Lo sabía y aún así se ilusionó como un niño y olvidó que el mundo de los adultos llega a cobrarle cuando menos lo espera.

Ah, esas ironías de la vida. Ahora ni siquiera puede llorar para aliviar un poco el malestar. Sus lagrimales decidieron secarse, tan conveniente.

El sonido proveniente de su móvil viene a despertarlo de su sesión de conmiseración y autoflagelación diaria.

Lo mira unos segundos preguntándose si hoy será el día que dejé la esperanza de querer encontrar _su_ voz al otro lado y la consecuente contracción en su pecho al no serlo.

Contesta sin mirar. —Yuuri al habla.

—Yuu-ri—. Tan característico pronunciar sus oídos procesan. —Te has estado divirtiendo mucho.

—¡Pichit! Hola, ¿cómo has estado? —todavía está impactado, no halla el motivo de la llamada.

—Yuu-ri, vi el vídeo. Fue muy bueno y me divertí muchísimo. ¿Es que ahora prendes desbancar al campeón? Que sepas que también estoy en la competencia.

—No, no, no. Nada de eso —su tono sale apurado, ya ha tenido suficiente de malentendidos. —¿Sabes?, he admirado a Victor desde los 12 años; en esa época ejecutar sus rutinas con Yucchan era una forma de demostrar mi amor al patinaje y una aproximación a mi ídolo. —Su tono es tan nostálgico como los recuerdos que le acompañan a las palabras. —Lo único que deseaba lograr era recordar ese amor que creía perdido. Sin ningún motivo oculto.

Un silencio íntimo. De esos que existen después de una confidencia entre amigos; como aquellos que tuvieron en Detroit.

—Yuu-ri, qué pasó con Victor.

—Me esforcé tanto —muerde su labio con furia, tratando de retener todo dentro, como ya es habitual—, y no fue suficiente.

—Oh, Yuu-ri—. La voz de Pichit tiene ese tono que transmite su dolor por él. Siempre ha admirado esa cualidad suya de sentir y expresar por el padecimiento del otro. Admira su fortaleza para ser fuerte ante sus sentimientos y los del otro y así poder reír.

Aquello de lo que él carece.

—¡Chulanot, qué haces perdiendo el tiempo, el descanso ya terminó!—. El grito del entrenador llegó fuerte y claro a Yuuri. —Espera un momento Yuuri —apresurado susurra su amigo antes de ignorarlo y contestar a su entrenador.

—No tienes que esforzarte. Gracias por preocuparte, Pichit —habla lo más convincente que puede.

Pichit detuvo su acalorada conversación con su coach. —Qué, no, Yuu-ri.

—Adios. —Y Yuuri cuelga a sus amigo sin dejarlo continuar.

Oprime con fuerza el antebrazo en sus ojos. Ya no más. Ya tuvo suficiente.

Él en realidad lo creyó. Creía que sí tuvo el poder de inspirar a Victor, podría tener un poco de talento, que no fue solamente fortuna su calificación al Gran Prix. Por un momento se visualizó compitiendo contra Victor y siendo rival de Plisetsky.

Que iluso.

—Soy solo un cerdito, ¿no es así, Victor?

En la soledad de su habitación muere la pregunta, ya no está quien pueda dar respuesta.

Se ha ido.

 

II

* * *

Estira la mano y con pereza apaga la alarma. Deja los ojos cerrados, la luz del sol entra por los espacios abiertos de la cortina. Lo calienta un poco. Se estira, bosteza y sabe tiene que levantarse. Toma un respiro y lo hace.

Dedica unos minutos a hacer su cama. Una vez termina cambia su pijama por ropa deportiva. Sale al comedor en la mesa le espera un desayuno ligero, cortesía de su madre. Agradece y disfruta tanto como puede. Al terminarlo camina al aseo donde cepilla sus dientes. En ningún momento se mira al espejo.

Regresa a su cuarto por sus lentes para dirigirse a la entrada y se coloca sus tenis.

—Me voy—. Suspira.

—Que te vaya bien, cuídate. —Desde el cuarto de alado, lo despide su madre.

Comienza a trotar de acuerdo a su rutina. Las mismas calles de su ciudad, los mismos vecinos que se encuentran lo saludan, cuando les da la espalda puede escuchar sus susurros. Los oye y solamente avanza en silencio sin mirar atrás, ya no sabe si también corre de ellos o ignorarlos ya se volvió parte de su ejercicio.

Es a la mitad del camino cuando comienza a correr en serio. La larga carretera se extiende ante él. El aire se siente con más fuerza ahí. Es un tanto trabajoso respirar a veces, otras siente al viento impulsar su cuerpo. Otra vez se pregunta cuánto tiempo le llevará ser libre, si en esa carrera por fin dejará sus cadenas.

Él solo sigue corriendo y, haciéndolo, avanza.

Si se distrae un poco y se concentra puede escuchar el ladrido ocasional de un perro que lo acompaña. Sus pisadas constantes y sus muy curiosas almohadillas que siempre parecen brincar en vez de correr. La respiración trabajosa. Con la lengua de fuera, feliz, moviendo su esponjosa cola. Sí, lo puede visualizar.

—Buenos días, Yuuri—. Y él se inclina con ligereza al vecino que con mucha frecuencia pesca a la orilla del puente.

A metros de Ice Castle da media vuelta y regresa. Aún no es tiempo.

.**.

El vapor del agua es reconfortante. Sus músculos se sienten relajados. La calma esporádica y silenciosa la encuentra al cerrar sus ojos.

"— _Es tan refrescante. —El suspiro melodramático se escucha—. Tener un onsen personal es maravilloso, Yuuri_."

Solamente así lo puede oír. Siempre colándose en su mente, persiste. La nostalgia le embarga. La humedad en sus ojos es causa del vapor aunque quiere que se trate de otra causa.

—Lo es, Victor.

Abre sus ojos a la realidad.

Sin compañía abandona las aguas termales y estas se quedan en soledad.

.***.

A Yuuri no le gusta el dolor, y sin embargo, en su inconsciente debe tener la estructura de un masoquista.

El sinsentido de sus acciones ha aumentado.

"Plisetsky, a qué dirección deben enviarse las cosas que Nikiforov dejó. O en otro caso qué debo hacer con ellas."

-Yuuri Katsuki

Ha quitado la ropa de cama y desarmado con un poco de esfuerzo la misma. El colchón y las partes de la base recargadas en la pared del fondo, aun lado, mesa y sofás cubiertos con un plástico para alejar el polvo. La cama, juguetes y utensilios de Makkachin ya embalados en su respectiva caja marcada. A la alfombra enrollada debe comprar su caja para ya empacarla. Los libros, revistas y los garabateados papeles de una rutina (que solo le trajo dolor) comparten espacio con algunos souvenires que el antiguo dueño de la habitación compró y olvidó. Nada importante al parecer, después de todo fueron dejados atrás.

( _Como él_ ).

Limpia, da la sensación de ser más grande.

La vibración en su mano le trae a la realidad y quita la atención de esa cama que vio lo peor de él en el último momento y que en ese instante de entrega y placer lo significó todo. Tomando valor contesta.

—¿Sí? Habla Katsuki —cual profesional, impersonal dice.

—De qué diablos hablas, estupido Yuuri—. El tic en su ceja izquierda comienza, el irritado tono del impertinente ruso le causa más enojo del que recordaba.

—Es Katsuki para usted y le agradeceré me trate con el mismo modo respetuoso con que le hablo—. El silencio al otro lado de la línea no le importa. —El señor Nikiforov olvidó en Yu-topia muebles y demás pertenencias que hemos tomado el tiempo de empacar ya, así pues, a cuál dirección debemos enviarlos. O en determinado caso de ya no quererlos qué tenemos que hacer con ellos.

—¿Has hablado con Victor?—. Ignora el desconcierto en la voz de Yuri, se cuestiona si es cruel de forma automática.

—No dispongo del número personal, ni de ningún numero de contacto del señor Nikiforov. Solo el suyo después de un mensaje que me envió.

—Estúpido, Victor —le escucha mascullar. —Te enviaré su número, tiene cosas importantes que conversar contigo y que el muy idiota pareció olvidar—. ¿Es condescendencia en su voz?

—Nikiforov y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, le pido se abstenga de actos innecesarios. —Furia filtrándose en el mensaje.

—Haz lo que quieras, por mi puedes tirarlas a la basura. —Prácticamente grita. —Tú y Victor váyanse al infierno y dejen de meterme en el medio de sus problemas. ¡Estúpido, Yuuri!

Empieza a ver borroso por la irritación, le ha colgado, aprieta fuertemente el móvil aun pegado a su oreja. Ese maldito vándalo qué se creía. No tiene ningún derecho de sentirse enojado. Fue el ganador, qué más desea de él. En ese acceso de furia marca un nuevo número.

—¿Oficina de correos? —la respuesta afirmativa le permite continuar—, deseo enviar muebles y paquetería a Rusia.

ii.

Con la última caja guardada dentro del camión y la dirección del centro de patinaje en San Petersburgo comprobada se permite suspirar. Lo hecho realizado está. Y aunque aún le duele ese gasto en su bolsillo, se convence de la decisión, al menos lo intenta.

Al entrar su hermana camina por el pasillo, se apresura a ella.

—Marie, ya están listas y despejadas todas las habitaciones del segundo piso, ¿necesitas algo más?

Y la mirada que su hermana le da es indescriptible para él. Muy parecida a la compasión. Con lentitud la tristeza vuelve a su cuerpo y en su boca un sabor salado deja.

.****.

La mochila con sus cosas está lista.

El baño le tomó más tiempo de lo común, en sus actividades diarias en Yu-topia no está incluida la paquetería exprés. No obstante, fue necesario, ya lo había retrasado mucho tiempo. Dos meses desde su partida, dos días después del evento 'aguas termales sobre hielo'.

Un mes, día tras otro Yuuri esperó alguna señal (todavía lo hace, aguarda por una respuesta, un motivo, la excusa, algo). Vio morir los días sin hacer nada, en shock repetía la rutina impuesta con antelación: carrera matinal, desayuno, ejercicio de nuevo y práctica por la tarde de una ejecución que no pudo lograr de una manera satisfactoria en su momento (y ahora la domina a la perfección, al menos lo poco que le enseñaron), comida balanceada y durante el resto de la tarde ensayos de ballet con la maestra Minako.

La misma repetición, quizás algunos días donde sus ánimos no ayudaban dejaba todo de lado por ocultarse en su habitación, o las noches que pasaba en la pista de hielo tratando de encontrar la calma. Eso último ya es costumbre.

Las cosas tenían que cambiar y las modificó por la maestra Minako y su constante forma de entrometerse en su vida. Sin molestarse tanto como se veía.

"— _Yuuri, los hábitos, buenos o malos, se construyen en 66 días. Por esta única ocasión es todo lo que diré—. Las ganas de hacer lo contrario en su rostro se marca. —Haz un esfuerzo final_ ".

Dicho y hecho. Con el empeño que la profesora sigue poniendo a Yuuri no le queda de otra que aguantar y seguir. Con eso en pensamiento aceptó la enseñanza de patinaje para niños principiantes por las tardes en Ice Castle, las mismas horas que utilizaba en practicar la rutina de Eros.

Ver a los niños poner toda su voluntad en aprender le recuerda a su viejo yo, ese que cree muerto aunque le inunda la nostalgia de aquellos años sin preocupaciones. Es ahí rodeado de sueños infantiles y juventud rebosante que vuelve a ser él. Un hechizo mágico de corta duración y todo por cuanto vale la pena.

.*****.

Su madre lo ha estado mirando con insistencia desde que llegó de las clases vespertinas. Y lo siguió guardando durante la cena. Y ahora que solo quedan ellos dos alrededor de la mesa lo dejará salir, y sabe que las inquietudes de ella no serán ni una pizca agradables para él.

—¿Vicchan no te dijo cuándo iba a regresar?

 _Oh, madre_ , su gemido interno ruega por clemencia, como todo él. Compone una sonrisa falsa e incómoda que ha estado expresando últimamente.

—Victor… —el nombre prohibido para él en ese par de meses resuena en su pecho con los latidos de su corazón, con una pequeña irregularidad por el dolor—. No creo que regrese. Él necesitaba un descanso de la presión, y es entrenador de Yuri —al ver la duda en los ojos contrarios modifica el llamado—, de Yurio. Ambos han regresado a Rusia en pos de prepararse para la próxima temporada.

—Oh… —la desilusión en su madre es tan palpable como la que él mismo sigue sintiendo. —Quizás entendí mal cuando me pidió que cuidase tu alimentación, porque a su regreso no quería encontrarte fuera de tu peso—, su madre se mira perdida en sus recuerdos. —Debí haber escuchado mal…

 _No te ilusiones, Yuuri, no lo hagas_ , se repite como un mantra.

—Gracias, madre. Estuvo muy rica la cena. —Se levanta rápido, huir podría llamarse también. —Agradezco el gesto, mamá, pero ya no necesitas hacerlo—. Lo dice sin voltear a mirarla, carece del valor para hacerlo.

Cuando resguardado está dentro de su recámara se deja caer en la cama, agotado hasta el cansancio de manera emocional. Mira de reojo su celular tentado a escribir un mensaje a Pichit, necesita hablar con alguien, más prefiere dormir. Cerrar los ojos y escapar de la realidad. Y así terminar otro día más.

La esperanza es siempre su mala amiga.

 

III

* * *

Yuri brilla como un ángel.

Su cuerpo delgado y estilizado hace maravillas con la rutina otorgada. Todos en el recinto lo miran absortos, ha atrapado sus corazones como un cisne con su belleza. Sus rubios cabellos parecen oro durante las piruetas, la destreza para ejecutar los saltos supera con creces su técnica y sin embargo, la inocencia, ese amor incondicional, no puede reflejarse por completo en él. Está a un paso de lograrlo, Yuuri es capaz de darse cuenta y hay un obstáculo en Plisetsky que no se lo permite.

Puede que sea la magia del acto, o la muestra del talento de Plisetsky tan cerca de él, a Yuuri le nace una creciente fuerza de animarlo, de ver todo de él, quiere verlo florecer, madurar y llegar a la personificación de Agape.

El ensueño termina muy pronto y el cambio es tan abrupto que a Yuri no le dio tiempo de concretar a Agape.

A Yuuri una pequeña desilusión le invade el pecho.

.**.

Los nervios carcomen su cuerpo entero, tiembla de ansia, teme que al levantarse sus piernas no le sostengan. Está a un paso de hiperventilar. Mentalmente repasa la ejecución. No se cree estar preparado pero en un solo minuto ya tiene que estar listo. La presión es más grande con su futuro a cuestas. Si perdía Victor se iría con Yuri a Rusia, y francamente es lo que menos desea.

—Deja de pensar de más—. El sedoso tono le enfoca, le seduce, salta y el cuerpo detrás de él lo retiene. Una mano cubre sus ojos y la otra lo sostiene de la cintura. Yuuri se estremece por completo, está a una acción de quedarse en blanco. —Respira profundo—. Acata la sugestiva sugerencia. —¿Puedes verlo, a Eros? Atrapa su esencia. Hazlo tuyo.

En un respiro se va, las manos lo dejan libre, y él voltea la cabeza para ver a Victor. _Ve_ , sus ojos susurran y él puede escuchar su cautivante voz dentro de sí.

Este es su momento de brillar, el punto de partida, donde comienza su verdadera historia.

Una vez las cuchillas tocan el hielo, todo se desbarata, la ola de pensamientos que nublaban su mente y visión se han ido. Solamente es él, Yuuri, un par de patines y todo lo que tiene que dar. Sus pasos se deslizan con sutileza, la libertad se siente en su cuerpo como una descarga de energía que necesita ser canalizada. Las comisuras de sus labios tiemblan de la emoción.

Lo contiene y exhala. Se pone en posición, los reflectores lo apuntan y él ya no se siente intimidado por ellos. Las manos que cerca de su rostro están inician la rutina.

Los acordes de la guitarra se escuchan y en su cuerpo los siente vibrar. Sus caderas se sacuden y sonríe con sutileza, poniendo todo el calor de su interior en sus ojos, ladea un poco la cabeza y en ligero y premeditado movimiento fija su mirada en Victor. Y dispara.

 _Eres tú: Eros_.

Sus piernas se agitan, deslizan y danzan a ese flamenco, se entrega porque lo hace por él. Desea cautivarlo, que con fascinación caiga rendido ante su persona, como Yuuri Katsuki fue atrapado por su hechizo.

La primera pirueta combinada, la ejecuta con la mayor precisión para pasar de la vertical a la baja. Al regresar a posición sus manos aplauden y su cuerpo sacude. Tiene que poner un poco de atención al deslizamiento libre de su pierna, cuida no perder el ritmo, sin dejarse llenar de dudas solo disfrutar y así atraer a todo aquel que lo vea. Su pierna adelante y se impulsa, el primer axel triple a salido bien.

 _Mírame_ , es lo que su cuerpo dice. _Consúmete ante tu propia pasión, Eros._

Sus brazos bailan, se extienden y siguen la cadencia mientras sus pasos se deslizan. Y cuando los imagina cayendo en el hechizo de sus movimientos una pirueta camel los sorprende. Y es con el salchow cuádruple que no puede mantener la pierna y cae un poco, es ligero pero el trastabilleo está ahí. Otra serie de pasos más un deslizamiento águila.

_Ven, porque no intentas conquistarme a mí._

Con la canción aproximándose a su clímax viene el cuádruple y triple toe loop y recordando la sensación de hacerlo en la misma rutina de Victor "quédate a mi lado" los realiza a la perfección.

Eso es, esto es él, la emoción de lograr algo por cuánto luchó. Sucumbir al poder de la música y expresarlo en una rutina, dejar parte de sí en la pista y hacer partícipe a la audiencia, una confidencia entre ambos. Sí, recuerda, vuelve a él el amor por el skating. Y quiere a Victor a su lado, como un mentor, como un amigo, como lo que este desee.

La pirueta combinada está en su fase final, y con un paso más la música está por acabar. Desliza su brazo derecho por su cara en una suave caricia que toma un cariz más sensual al recorrer su pecho mientras su mano izquierda coqueto llamado con el índice para en dejarla en su cuello y ladear el rostro. Su cuerpo se detiene en esa pose al mismo tiempo que la música y plasma en su boca una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

_Hey, Victor, ¿ya has caído ante mí?_

El público clama ante él. Y él se regocija muy satisfecho con su acto. Los ojos de Victor están en él, con firmeza y fiereza, el brillo en la mirada contraria le indica que lo ha logrado. Una gran sonrisa en su boca se plasma, y hace la reverencia hacia aquellos que lo han observado, agradecido.

La exhibición se ha acabado y ambos tuvieron errores, él en la ejecución, y Plisetsky en la incapacidad de adueñarse de su rutina.

Solo Victor decidirá y para ello tiene que esperar.

.***.

Gloria pura en la tierra es el platón de Katsudon. Su sabor se deshace en su boca y perdura hasta el próximo bocado. Es maravilloso volver a comerlo. La algarabía de la celebración está en el aire y es feliz de poder compartir con Victor su platillo favorito. Plisetsky también está rebosante aunque sea tan tsundere para aceptarlo. El aire familiar que se respira es lo máximo. Todos están allí, acompañándolos. Yuuri teme estar soñando.

En medio de todo, él se paraliza. Sus dedos son acariciados por otros más largos. El sonrojo va ganando terreno, la vergüenza no es tan grande como otras veces. Puede ser el estado de plenitud en que se encuentra y es que hoy siente que tiene el poder de comerse al mundo a un bocado. Sus manos están unidas y las de Victor están templadas. Se deja hacer, qué más puede desear si ahora parece tenerlo todo.

.****.

Cuando sus miradas chocan brotan chispas.

El ambiente está cargado con una tensión que conoce muy poco. Un paso en falso y esta explotará en sus rostros de formas que no quiere descubrir y que a su vez anhela. Temeroso. La temperatura en la habitación sube con parsimonia, burlándose de él.

Su cuerpo tiembla y se estremece ante la oscura emoción que se puede vislumbrar en los cielos de Victor. Yuuri tiene la estampa más sensual que hasta el momento ha presenciado. Su boca es muda, su lengua está incapacitada de la impresión.

Esta es la razón de que Victor fuera su representación de Eros.

Está ahí aún palmo de distancia de su rostro, estático y esa apertura lo está matando. Su respiración caliente le sofoca, el frescor de su aliento le causa escalofríos hay un toque etílico, que el dentífrico no quitó. Y esos ojos, medio escondidos entre sus párpados le transmiten tanto que no puede darle significado a todo en esa mirada, es tan seductora que el aire se le va en ese instante. Un poco de sí se está perdiendo en las profundidades de esas aguamarinas. Quiere y ansia dejarse llevar más esa inseguridad aún latente lo retiene y así deja su cuerpo a disposición de los deseos de Victor. También quiere ver lo erótico de su ser más allá de las insinuaciones.

—Victor, por favor. —Hay tanto anhelo en su petición.

—Oh, Yuuri—. Victor sigue el contorno de su rostro con una lenta caricia de nariz, y la entierra en sus cabellos aspirando. —Dime qué es lo que necesitas. Dilo y lo haré—. La enronquecida voz de Victor hace eco nublando su mente.

—A ti, te necesito a ti, —hipnotizado suelta, porque su ansiedad tiene que ser quitada—, quiero consumirme, juntos, en tu fuego. Por favor, haz algo. —Súplica.

Su cuello es expuesto en un fluido movimiento. Humedad dejando a su paso desde su barbilla a la clavícula. Electricidad al choque de lengua con su piel. Vibra con un sentimiento que no le ha sido presentado. Los dientes de Victor se clavan en su hombro, ligeramente ya expuesto, con la fuerza necesaria para sentir escozor y saber que dejará marca. Labios como bálsamo dejan besos alrededor de la mordida. A ese momento sus piernas le sostienen de pura voluntad.

—Qué buena mirada tienes, Yuuri. Eso es muéstrame la pasión que hay en ti.

Victor lo devorará como el deseo en su voz presagia. Su cuerpo cae contra la cama de este, con suavidad. Y jadea ante la mirada de Nikiforov, se siente desnudo aún vestido y muy sensual con solo un vistazo del otro. Marca su supremacía sobre él, de pie, con una dedo un sus rosados labios. Los quiere, quiere morderlos hasta dejarlos rojos e irritados. Extiende sus brazos en muda invitación a seguir.

El peso de Victor lo presiona, sus pelvis colisionan, su gemido resonó en las delgadas paredes, y si no baja la voz puede llegar Plisetsky. Victor tiene que ser solo suyo por esta noche al completo, lo será, se promete. Él arremete también, y toma los labios de Nikiforov, están húmedos y resbalan de una manera tan sensual que su cuerpo tirita por completo.

Sus lentes han volado lejos, al igual que su camiseta y la de Victor también. Sus pechos chocan y resbalan, la fricción de sus pezones le causan escalofríos, como no imaginaba. Traviesas sus manos recorren por completo los músculos, sin pudor se sostienen de los omóplatos. Con rapidez sorprendente los pantalones e interiores les siguieron a la demás ropa.

Desnudos recorren el cuerpo de otro, sin timidez, ella no cabe en esa cama en este momento. Son solo ellos y el deseo. Ambrosía para sus almas.

Yuuri descubre que el interior de sus muslos es muy sensibles, puesto que, se hace masilla en la las palmas de Victor. Besos, caricias, mordidas, todo él está siendo recorrido y marcado a fuego con esos gestos. Yuuri se deja hacer, sumiso para Victor, esclavo del placer que le está proporcionando y de todo aquel que pueda darle. Porque tarde o temprano terminarían batallando en una cama, lo sabían. Quizá Yuuri tardó más en aceptarlo.

Ha caído en las fuertes redes del ruso.

Lubricante y condones aparecen cerca de él, y Yuuri piensa demasiado en porqué están ahí y desde cuándo. Los largos dedos tantean su entrada, mientras besos lo distraen. Y en esos labios muere la exclamación del primer dedo entrando. Desde las manos de Victor todo cambia, es distinto a lo sentido antes, la sonrojes de su palidez

—Yuuri, ¿te has estado tocando? —los largos dedos están tocando con mayor profundidad.

—Sí, sí, sí. —gime su contestación, mientras sus caderas arremeten por sí solas a esas falanges. —Pensaba en ti, en Eros, necesitaba saber cómo es el fuego sexual, —no siente pena, no ahora y quizás después tampoco. Jadea, respira hondo y muerde sus labios ante la inserción de otro dedo, ¿el cuarto, ya? —No, no, no es suficiente, Victor…

Juega y palpa uno de sus pezones, mientras que con su otra mano acalla su boca. Solo de imaginar aquel órgano que sin pena siempre exhibe Victor hace contraer sus esfínteres. Lo desea con tanta desesperación, muy hondo hasta tocar la gloria con sus dedos del placer. Porque Victor puede dárselo y lo hará.

Se queda sin respiración. Tan absorto en su placer estaba que no sintió la penetración hasta que perfectamente llenó su cavidad. Dios, el rostro de Victor contraído por el éxtasis, sus labios abiertos en un mudo alarido. Sus ojos cerrados, las gotas de transpiración escurriendo por sus sienes, los cabellos humedecidos, alborotados por sus manos. Su torso tenso y en un pequeño arco. Yuuri se bebe la imagen.

Contrae sus músculos anales y trae de vuelta a Victor. —Yuuri—. Que le permita perderse en la mirada febril, y que este lo haga en la suya.

Y ese es el acto de salida.

Oh, sí, eso es. Es su primera vez en forma y todo debería ser menos placentero pero la experiencia de Victor en la cama sale a relucir, y no puede más que agradecer en esos instantes. Que bonito sonido de cadera, viscoso y caliente. Todo a Yuuri le parece de esa forma.

Sus caderas se impulsan, sus piernas enredadas en la cintura del otro, sirve de apoyo,oh, dios, las luces detrás de sus párpados aumentan. Con los brazos unidos a su espalda, impulsa su boca y muerde el punto entre la unión de su hombro y cuello en busca de liberar un poco la tensión de estar callando sus gritos de disfrute. Sus bocas se encuentran y son un lío de labios, dientes y saliva que ha mezclado el sabor de ambos.

Ante el frenesí de sus cuerpos que solo intentan acabar de una vez con la tensión que los rodea, el final se acerca, estocada por retirada, el nudo en su vientre se tensa más, buscando la liberación que está cerca de llegar.

—Dame más —susurra a su oído, tirando de la carne suave del lóbulo, está seguro que una perforación en ese lugar se vería hermosas, así la besa con picardía que siente. Y el estremecimiento del cuerpo encima suyo le dice lo sensible del mismo. Raspa con sus dientes, alternando con chupeteos y lamidos. De no ser interrumpidos por sus lloriqueos cuando su próstata es tocada con tanta agresividad.

Se siente a un paso de romperse y perder su conciencia, y solo se deja llevar porque esta vez tan rico sentir gana más a sus debilidades.

Está tan dentro, tan caliente, tan perfecto. Suelta un profundo jadeo que retumba en toda la habitación. Aquel miembro caliente, acaricia sus paredes con ardor. Toca acertadamente el botón correcto que lo convierte en una masa gimiente debajo de él. Aferrándose con fuerza a sus hombros, enterrando con ganas los dedos en esa espalda ancha, que tanto adora ahora que es su sostén, sus piernas también reaccionan en el proceso y lo acercan más hacia sí. Esta llenándolo por completo, muy dentro. Un nuevo embiste. Grita. Fuerte y claro, y esconde la cara en el cuello de Victor antes de que vuelva a hacerlo. Disminuyen sus sollozos no una sino varias veces, mientras más aumentaba el ritmo, su amante llega tan hondo en él, que cree tener su miembro hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Si se pone absurdo, en este acto puede llegar hasta su alma en el proceso.

Con una estocada especialmente profunda, el nudo dentro de él explota en forma de orgasmo. Cierra los ojos y se pierde en ese nirvana instantáneo, con relatividad primaria quiere ser llenado por el semen de Victor, desea saber qué se siente. Aprieta con sus últimas fuerzas sus músculos y ahí lo tiene. Caliente simiente.

—Victor… —agónico suspiro en sus labios mueren, con el último beso.

—Yuuri—. Victor le observa antes de dejarse caer encima de él.

Sucumbir a la pasión con Victor Nikiforov es una de las mejores decisiones para Yuuri.

.*****.

¿Qué había dicho? El sopor impide a las palabras llegar a su conciencia, solo se quedan ahí en la superficie sin poder darle un significado, tiene miedo de hacerlo y terminar destruido por ellas. Otra broma de Victor tiene que ser. Acaso no sabe la facilidad con que puede romperse, lo rápido que es afectado por sus acciones. ¿Es otra prueba para cambiar su actitud? Porque no está seguro que sea la manera más efectiva de lograrlo.

“—… _ regresar a Rusia _ … —.” el eco de su voz se repite sin cansancio. Va a irse, es todo lo que comprende.

Lo mira, solamente puede ver sus labios moverse una y otra vez y él por inercia asiente cada tanto tiempo. ¿Cuál es la respuesta que Victor desea escuchar? Y cuánto de esta está dispuesto a aceptar.

—¿Qué piensas, Yuuri?—. Cómo puede verlo tan despreocupadamente, si es tan importante para querer su aceptación, por qué le hace esto. Y esa es una nueva faceta que apenas conoce, y es tan frustrante que ya no pueda conocer más.

Le sonríe brillante, porque pese a todo un gran sentimiento lo une hacia él, aunque solo sea de manera unidireccional. Es así de desinteresado, algunos dicen que poco ambiciosos y amable hasta el extremo, pero no puede ser egoísta con Victor mirándolo de esa forma, llegando tan hondo en él con una ilusión y brillo tan poco usual que pareciera vivir de sus palabras.

Pichit, de ver su gesto, ese que oculta el dolor de sentir el corazón resquebrajado y las esperanzas apagándose, estaría orgulloso de él. Si lo intenta puede escuchar su "Yuu-ri" cantarín, todo lo que diría para después permitirse derrumbarse ante él, sabedor de que al final estaría para él y lo ayudaría a reconstruirse. "— _Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos,_ _Yuu-ri_ —."

—Somos adultos, Victor. No tienes que darme explicaciones—. Sabe que ante la perspicaz mirada del ruso puede ver que algo va mal con él, concentra sus ojos en aquello espejos donde quisiera siempre estar reflejado. —Gracias; Por tomarme en cuenta.

Su mano se alza para tocar su rostro. Las yemas de sus dedos recorren el rostro por completo, marcando en su tacto el contorno de esa atractiva cara que por figura lo perseguirá continuamente en sus pensamientos, como espectro de lo que alguna vez tuvo a su alcance. ¿Pueden sus ojos estar reflejando todo lo que sienten por él? Está siendo sincero, quiere que le lleguen, al menos dejar ese recuerdo guardado en Victor. De Yuuri Katsuki, el chico que en un efímero instante le amó con todo su ser.

Tocar una fibra en su interior y colarse en él. Quizá como el recuerdo del sentimiento finito de un patinador inexperto que por su persona conoció la pasión y algo más allá del deseo.

—Victor, ¿puedes sentir cuánto lo aprecio?—. Se permite besar la mano que ahora está posada en su mejilla. Las extrañará, han tocado su cuerpo solo una noche de pasión pero lo amaron como ninguno y necesitarlas será su delirio.

—Yuuri Katsuki, lo sabes—. La intensidad de esa mirada que constante lo observa agrieta las paredes de cristal. —Te… —un dedo suyo calla sus labios, cubre esas palabras para retrasar su sentencia final.

( _Los corazones de cristal_ …

—Yo también. —Ambas manos tocan el rostro de Victor en una delicada y muy superficial caricia, arrastrando sus dedos hasta detenerse en sus sienes, y tomar los cabellos platas peinándolos a su paso. —Y por eso no voy a ir a despedirte.

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa, con la calidez que todavía siente dentro de él, con los recuerdos de los besos y las manos recorrer su cuerpo. Ese sentimiento que descubrió y ahora quisiera ya no saber. Quiere que lo recuerde así, íntegro. Con los ojos cerrados toca los labios ajenos con los suyos, en un roce provocativo, tentando y así empiezan el último beso.

Las burbujas de alegría explotan en el rincón de su cabeza.

Todo registrándose en sus recuerdos. Sabor vino, único; la tersura de los labios duraznos, que conducen los suyos con la sensualidad característica. La descarga a su espina dorsal por el rasgar de los dientes en su labio, así permitir la entrada a su boca. Lengua, hábil bailarina que dirige el vals y él sigue su son. Esa dulzura que percibe en el acto, tan bellas emociones le muestran, una amalgama de pasión, querer y necesidad.

Perfecto.

Se llena de él, de su olor a menta y lo salado de su transpiración.

Y se entrega a cambio, porque no sabe cómo no hacerlo, todo de él.

 _Recuerdame_ , sus labios emiten en silencio. _Te quiero_ , aclaman también. Y respuestas recíprocas le son dadas. El toque de anhelo comienza a teñirse con nostalgia prematura. Saborean la despedida.

Suspiran al detenerse.

Se observan, los labios rojizos, un carmín pintoresco en las mejillas de ambos. Las estrellas irradian en los ojos azules, haciéndolos brillar. La alegre ambrosía presente en sus facciones. Transparencia en sus gestos. Dulce momento. Sonrisa de medio lado esboza y Yuuri cae ante ella y su sensualidad que ya regresa.

—¡Victor!—. Para no variar, Yurio interrumpiendo. —Qué rayos haces comiéndole la boca al cerdo de Yuuri.

Yuuri vio la sonrisa tirante en los labios de Victor y puso una mirada de disculpa en su rostro, levantándose de su lugar.

—Bueno, a los dos, buen viaje mañana. —sin mirar a nadie en particular se dirige a la salida y al estar cerca de Yurio: —Felicidades, Plisetsky —musita solo para este.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué rayos hablas? —pudo escuchar el grito a sus espaldas aunque ya no estuviera en la misma habitación.

Y antes de tomar conciencia sus ojos lagrimosos no le permitían ver el camino por donde corría.

... _tienden a romperse con más facilidad ante un golpe de la realidad_ ).

Y él suyo terminó fisurado ante los actos de un ser amado.

 

IV

* * *

Su cuerpo suelta y danza con furia.

Entrega a la pista de hielo: su decepción, su rabia, la tristeza de ser tan poca cosa. Su rutina es presentada con fiereza, siguiendo la música en su interior. Paso a paso sus movimientos fluyen sin la rigidez que debía tener.

Tiene que dejar de recordar, las memorias duelen y a su vez son un placebo en sus días. Necesita depurar las emociones que los envuelven y ahora traicionan su mente.

Puede que sea la catarsis inducida o la intensidad de su sentir pero su cuerpo nunca se ha sentido tan enérgico. Los tres cuádruples le han salido con fluidez, una técnica que poco se ve en él.

Son esas manos, esos labios, la sensualidad inherente, la risa como cántico. Siempre frecuente, en reminiscencias que no le dejan ser. Sin detenerse ni caerse. Absorto en lo suyo. Perdido, viajando entre el pasado y la realidad. Le embrujan e instan a su egoísmo buscarlo, encararlo y darle su merecido.

El racionamiento perdiéndose en la locura.

Hyde a un paso de salir.

Sus manos con calculado frenetismo como si peleara contra sí y a su vez contra alguien más. Culpa en su rostro que muta a sonrisas de frenesí. Eso es, en una pirueta combinada oculta su rostro, ¿quién ha ganado? Si es que debe haber un vencedor. Cuida su expresión plasmada, deja la ansiedad de sus pasos, calma su rutina, antes de la tormenta.

Clava el último cuádruple y triple toe loop, así con una pirueta de techo más un paso y sus manos quedan en la posición final, la derecha cruzan su cuello acunado con delicadeza el lado contrario de rostro y la izquierda también cruza por su cuello y es detenida en el movimiento de una floritura. Sonrisa angelical con una mirada vacía que da la bienvenida a un infierno personal.

Los aplausos en solitario lo traen de vuelta a la realidad.

Como ya es costumbre Yucchan lo aclama y…

—¡Pichit!

—Yuu-ri—. Su amigo aún aplaude y sacude su cabeza en reconocimiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se acerca con rapidez a ellos.

—Oficialmente en descanso por tres días, ahora que si le preguntas a mi entrenador quizá te diga que escape —quitado de la pena se encoge de hombros.

—¡Chulanot! —nunca un grito suyo se había escuchado tan mandón.

—Sí, esa es una buena imitación de él, Yuu-ri —su risa le provoca una sonrisa inmediata—. Extrañaba esto. —Abarca con sus manos el espacio, y lo puede entender porque él también lo hace y no lo sabía.

Las risitas nada discretas de Yuko se integran al ambiente.

—Oh, cierto, cierto. Ella es Yuko, trabaja aquí y mi amiga de la infancia —extiende su mano hacia ella y luego con la pasa a su amigo—, él es Pichit Chulanot, antiguo roomy en Detroit y amigo desde entonces.

Inclinaciones y saludos después, Pichit ya caminaba con soltura por todo el lugar tanto así que sobre la pista hacía piruetas. Yuko está a su lado, acompañándolo.

—¿Yuuri, estás seguro? —la interrogación en su faz la hace replantearse—, de dejar el patinaje artístico. —Silencio es lo único que puede otorgarle por respuesta—. Sabes, tú ya no eres el mismo, cambiaste, Victor te impacto en más de una forma. Lo puedo ver, lo vi ahí en esta misma pista hace tres meses y lo mismo hace unos minutos. Brillas como nunca antes, te plantas ahí y desafías la debilidad e inseguridad que aún tienes en tu interior. Vi al doctor Jekyll peleando con Hyde. Fue estremecedor, tan brava lucha como toda la rutina y no fue hasta el momento final que puede ver la voluntad ganadora. Montaste una escena tan digna que un gran patinador como Chulanot está ahí deslizándose en el hielo porque lo has inspirado.

Y eso último puede ser un poco cierto, Pichit entusiasmado es común pero tal arrebato en el hielo que realiza ahora pocas veces lo había visto con anterioridad.

—Todos ya están preparados o al menos la mitad de listos, la temporada está a menos de tres meses de comenzar, no tengo entrenador, no tengo ninguna rutina, no tengo nada. —Había que ser realistas. —Mi vida, como está ahora es a todo lo que puedo aspirar, Yucchan. —Sonríe tan feliz como puede—. ¿No te preocupes más, sí, por favor?

Verla asentir derrotada y suspirar es un suplicio.

Pero de momento esta es su realidad y no cree tener la fuerza para cambiarla de nuevo.

 

V

* * *

Los días vienen y van, ahora los mismos le parecen menos solitarios.

Las puestas de sol vistas desde el punte le hacen retener el aliento, y las noches, ganando terreno con sus destellantes estrellas, más mágicas.

Nuevos hábitos ha formado, la profesora Minako tuvo razón como siempre. Las cosas en Hasetsu se han calmado ya. Los cuchicheos aún le siguen pero han disminuido. Las aguas termales tienen los mismos clientes y es tranquilo trabajar por las mañanas en Yu-topia. Cuando Marie lo mira ya no se siente tan inseguro de lo que descubrirá en sus ojos. Y no era compasión sino ternura por él, un sentimiento que no había visto en ella desde que ambos se volvieron adolescentes.

Las clases con los niños van muy bien, muchos de ellos ya pueden realizar una pirueta en forma y pronto comenzará a enseñarle, a los más hábiles, algunos saltos. Sus tardes se vuelven en extremo divertidas. Axel, Lutz y Loop presumen sus habilidades a los de su clase y se han vuelto unas seniors muy confiables, adoran la atención que reciben con esto. Ellos le están sanando.

Por primera vez en años a mantenido su peso indicado por meses y es algo que espera seguir logrando. Su madre cuida con esmero su alimentación y le permite comer platos de Katsudon con moderación. Oh, su platillo favorito, ya puede comerlo después de dos meses de ni siquiera quererlo ver.

No ha sabido nada más de Yurio, de _él_ , del patinaje mundial en general. Con Pichit es el único que mantiene comunicación y temas relacionados con el bienestar y cotidianidad de ambos es el tema de sus conversaciones.

Un respiro, su vida está pasando en un fuerte respiro.

Ama el patinaje y sigue deslizándose en el hielo con la misma frecuencia. Yuko dejó de insistir en el tema, ahora solo se queda mirando sus rutinas y dando ovaciones cuando la logra sorprender, y eso sucede casi todas la veces, es su más asidua fan.

De nada tiene que quejarse. Si bien su vida está fuera de cauce lentamente está asentándose.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza en la entrada principal anuncia la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Hoy, contrario a sus habituales días compartiendo actividades generales y de mantenimiento con su hermana, le ha tocado suplantar a su padre en el registro.

Deja los libros de finanzas, las notas y calculadora en la mesa para salir a atender.

—Yuuri, regrese—. Tiene que ser su imaginación, los recuerdos de su voz colándose a la realidad. No está pasando, no. Busca convencerse. El tono afectivo de Victor es registrado de manera natural.

Es él, parado al otro lado de la repisa, en frente de sí. Con su gran sonrisa a labio abierto, dedicada a él. Los ojos claros, como el agua que lentamente se acumula en sus lagrimales, le acarician con la mirada, con cariño y un toque apasionado del que no se deshará nunca.

Y se puede dar cuenta que está de nuevo en su realidad.

—Bienvenido. —Su voz rasposa y entrecorta por el nudo en su garganta.

—Estoy en casa.

Y Yuuri rompe en llanto.

**Author's Note:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> Nació de la idea, "Qué pasaría si Yurio gana y Victor tiene que dejar a Yuuri...".
> 
> Todavía no veo el capítulo tres, pero ya me fui a recoger unos bellos spoirles a FB xDD. Porque me conozco y si lo veía antes de terminar esta cosa (muy monstruosamente inconclusa) ya ni lo publicaba, porque voy a quererle cambiar un montón de cosas. Así que quería terminarlo ¡ya! para ver el capítulo y no más no cierra… El caos con esto.
> 
> Creo que aún de haber ganado Yurio, Victor no abandonaría a Yuuri, para empezar porque el tipo hace lo que su rechingada gana quiere. Después porque la petición de Yurio es convertirse en su entrenado e irse a Rusia, y como no pidió exclusividad podría haberse llevado a Yuuri con él y entrenarlos a los dos. En fin. Deseaba algo más doloroso para Yuuri y salió esto.
> 
> Este es uno de los OS más inconclusos que he escrito, Pichit se coló en una escena que no debía y se la robo a Yuko, Yuuri está medio delirante y deprimido (muy OoC, creo yo); Victor tiene mucho que explicar, y Yuri es una cosita hermosa como ya es habitual (y una boquita muy suelta también)… Pichit fue uno de los que pasaron en toma viendo el vídeo de Yuuri, nombrandolo y riendo. Entonces en referencia, él dice "Yuu-ri" porque así me dio la gana caracterizarlo, perdonen eso también (modo hongo disculpó encendido xD).
> 
> Una gran disculpa si gastó su tiempo en leer algo que al final no le gusto.
> 
> Luego, entonces, sí. Va a tener otro capítulo donde cerraré las cuestiones más importantes, así que no se desesperen (como yo, que nada más no terminaba y ya eran muchísimas palabras).
> 
> Esto puede y debe estar OoC, también una disculpa por ello.
> 
> No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, espero se entienda de no ser así: lo siento.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les gustara.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Lizie.
> 
> P. D.: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en mis trabajos anteriores, por la noche los contestaré.


End file.
